Believe In Myself
|kanji=Ｂｅｌｉｅｖｅ Ｉｎ Ｍｙｓｅｌｆ |rōmaji= |russian=Верь в Себя |band=Edge of Life |song number= 21 |starting episode=Эпизод 253 |ending episode=Эпизод 265 |previous song=NEVER-END TALE |next song=Ashita Wo Narase }}Believe In Myself — двадцать первый опенинг к аниме "Fairy Tail", который исполняет Edge of Life. Персонажи в Порядке Появления Слова TV Версия Транскрипция= Just Believe in Myself kono sekai de owannai yume oikake Speed up!! Speed up!! hashiri da shita konkyonaki omoi ima, Just Believe in Myself You light my fire mune kogasu shōdō ni touch What I want to hear kimi no emotion Whatever Will be, Will be. ima wa gekiryū no age How are you feeling? boku no motion tachimukau tame no Strong Ties te wo tottara Are we ready? 'Play Fair…' Just Believe in Myself kono sekai de owannai yume oikake Speed up!! Speed up!! Just Believe in Myself kodoku na yoru wo koete yuku nda mirai e Speed up!! Speed up!! hashiri da shita konkyonaki omoi ima, Just Believe in Myself |-| Английский= Just believe in myself A dream that won't end in this world Chase it! Speed up!! Speed up!! I ran forward with baseless feelings So now, I'll just believe in myself You light my fire, your touch drives my chest in flames What I want to hear are your emotion Whatever will be, will be. Now is an age of raging rapids How are you feeling? It's my motion... With strong ties for the sake of facing our foes, I take your hand Are we ready? "Play fair…" Just believe in myself! A dream that won't end in this world Chase it! Speed up!! Speed up!! Just believe in myself! I'll overcome nights of loneliness To the future! Speed up!! Speed up!! I ran forward with baseless feelings So now, I'll just believe in myself |-| Кандзи= Just Believe in Myself この世界で　終わんない夢 追い駆け　Speed up!!　Speed up!! 走りだした　根拠なき想い 今、Just Believe in Myself You light my fire　胸焦がす　衝動にtouch What I want to hear　君のemotion Whatever Will be, Will be.　今は激流のage How are you feeling?　僕のmotion 立ち向かうためのStrong Ties　手を取ったら Are we ready?　'Play Fair…' Just Believe in Myself この世界で　終わんない夢 追い駆け　Speed up!!　Speed up!! Just Believe in Myself 孤独な夜を　越えて行くんだ 未来へ　Speed up!!　Speed up!! 走りだした　根拠なき想い 今、Just Believe in Myself Полная Версия Транскрипция= Just believe in myself Kono sekai de Owaranai yume oikake Speed Up! Speed Up! Harishiri dashita konkyo na kimonoi ima Just Believe In Myself You light my fire mune kogasu shodo ni touch What I want to hear Kimi no emotion Whatever Will be Will be Ima wa gekiryuu no age How are you feeling? boku no motion tachimukau tame no Strong Ties te wo tottara Are we ready? 'Play Fair…' Just Believe in Myself kono sekai de owannai yume oikake Speed up!! Speed up!! Just Believe in Myself kodoku na yoru wo koete yuku nda mirai e Speed up!! Speed up!! hashiri da shita konkyonaki omoi ima, Just Believe in Myself I Want to draw a dream Nidoto kienai hodo flash Turning round and round Kisame passion Without you? with you? Kasaneau shunkan ni cry What's this life for Eien no emission Tabitatsu Kimi e no Good Luck Mata aetara Someday, Live to tell the 'Tale' Just Believe in Myself Toki wo koete Kawannai mono Yakitsuke Speed up!! Speed up!! Just Believe in Myself Tsunaida te wo Hanasanaide Setsuna ni Speed up!! Speed up!! Afure da shita Harukanaru negai Sou Just Believe in Myself Just Believe in Myself kono sekai de owannai yume oikake Speed up!! Speed up!! Just Believe in Myself kodoku na yoru wo koete yuku nda mirai e Speed up!! Speed up!! hashiri da shita konkyonaki omoi ima, Just Believe in Myself Видео thumb|center|300 px|TV Версия Навигация en:Believe In Myself Категория:Музыка Категория:Открывающие Темы